onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Daddy Dee
| affiliation = World Government Orphanage | occupation = Housefather | residence = Conomi Islands }} Daddy Dee is one of the houseparents, alongside Mummy Mee, of a World Government-affiliated orphanage situated on the Conomi Islands. Appearance Daddy Dee is a tan-skinned man with brown hair and a thin, two-piece mustache. He wears a blue and white striped top hat, a blue double breasted suit, and a pair of circular glasses. He also wears a brown scarf underneath his suit. In the anime, Daddy Dee wore a brown double breasted suit instead of a blue one. Furthermore, although the he is still seen wearing the blue and white striped hat, he also was seen wearing a white dress shirt with a yellow tie underneath, of which was not shown in the manga. Furthermore, in his initial anime appearance, he had a more triangular head and was given a goatee, as well as thick, spiral glasses. However, he still wore a blue and white spiral top hat. Gallery Personality Daddy Dee is a caring man as he tried to take care of Nojiko and Nami after finding out that the two little girls had lost their parents. Furthermore, he tried to convince Bell-mère that their orphanage was better suited for caring for the two, which shows that he truly did care for orphans, or otherwise, he would not have tried so hard to convince her. Relationships Mummy Mee Daddy Dee runs an orphanage with Mummy Mee. The two of them both dress pretty extravagantly, but both of them have displayed that they care about orphans as houseparents. Genzo and Nako Daddy Dee has earned the trust of Genzo and Nako, both of which maintain an important role in Cocoyasi Village as the sheriff and doctor, respectively. They both believed that Nojiko and Nami would have been better off in his and Mummy Mee's hands, showing that they acknowledged that Daddy Dee was a suitable houseparent. World Goverment Since Daddy Dee is a houseparent of an orphanage affiliated with the World Government, he has earned the trust of the World Government, such that they believe that he is suitable for the position. History Past When Bell-mère brought back two orphans to Cocoyasi Village, Daddy Dee and Mummy Mee tried to convince her, along with the help of Genzo and Dr. Nako, to place the two little girls in the care of their orphanage. When Bell-mére opted to adopt and take care of them herself, Daddy Dee and Mummy Mee were very surprised and tried to get her to change her mind. However, after Bell-mére shouted at them and told them all to shut up, they were taken aback and gave up on trying to convince her. Anime and Manga Differences Daddy Dee's color scheme in the anime is different from that of the Digitally Colored Manga. Furthermore, in his initial anime debut, his overall facial design was different from that of the manga. It was not until the Episode of Nami that his design was changed to look more like the original. Trivia *Although Mummy Mee was introduced in a mini infobox in the One Piece Blue: Grand Data File databook, Daddy Dee was only mentioned within her box. Likewise, he does not have his own card in the Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary. References Site Navigation ru:Дэдди Ди fr:Mamy Mee et Daddy Dee it:Daddy De Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Cocoyasi Village Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters